


let the water wash it all away

by kingstonsrabbit



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonsrabbit/pseuds/kingstonsrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he opened the door, Dinah was standing just outside his apartment, anger and slight embarrassment in her eyes. Her travel bag laid by her side and didn't go unnoticed by Quentin. The thought of her dropping by before leaving to go back to Central City didn't exactly make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The last time she had been in town, she hadn't even said good-bye to him and maybe it was better that way, but Quentin had felt crushed by their farewell, or lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the water wash it all away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a prompt I got from itsluckyforyou-yourepretty on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it :))
> 
> I didn't want to be extra explicit with the smut so I kept it short and not too detailed.

When he opened the door, Dinah was standing just outside his apartment, anger and slight embarrassment in her eyes. Her travel bag laid by her side and didn't go unnoticed by Quentin. The thought of her dropping by before leaving to go back to Central City didn't exactly make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The last time she had been in town, she hadn't even said good-bye to him and maybe it was better that way, but Quentin had felt crushed by their farewell, or lack thereof.

 

“Laurel kicked me out.” she simply said, looking everywhere but at his face. Quentin stared at her for a couple of seconds before he finally registered the words and took a step to the side, letting Dinah in. She tentatively walked in and stopped just two meters in, turning around to wait for Quentin to show her in.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I was cooking dinner and she was in the kitchen with me. I told her to please stop drinking glass after glass of wine and she got upset. She stormed out of the kitchen but not before telling me that I wasn't welcome anymore.”

 

Quentin placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her to the living room. She sat down onto the small couch, staring down at her hands.

 

“I have no right to ask this of you but do you mind if I stay here tonight? I don't really feel like staying in a hotel.”

 

Quentin stilled. He looked at his ex-wife and unconsciously twirled the wedding band he had been wearing even after their split up years before.

 

“Of course Di.” he said, smiling, the words spilling from his lips as if it were the most natural of things. Dinah smiled back at him.

 

“Thank you. I... I'm going to take a shower if that's okay with you.”

 

“Sure, you don't have to ask me. Go.” he said, motioning to the general direction of the bathroom.

 

Dinah smiled awkwardly at him as she walked down the hallway. When she reached the door, she turned around to look at him one last time. When she spotted him looking at her, she ducked into the bathroom. In the complete silence that engulfed the apartment, Quentin never heard the telltale sound of the door locking.

 

Years back that would have meant something, but right about now Quentin didn't really know how to read that.

 

* * *

 

_Ten years before_

 

His phone had been vibrating against his thigh for the last two minutes and it seemed that it wasn't going to stop till he accepted the call. Noticing the caller ID, he frowned. Dinah was out of town for the week, giving lectures and attending some kind of conference. Why was she calling him now when they'd made it a habit to call each other at night before going to bed?

 

“Di, is everything alright?” he asked, walking away from the crime scene he had been working on all day.

 

“I miss you.”

 

Quentin laughed gently. It wasn't unusual for Dinah to call him while he was on the job, at times just to tell him random things that had happened of to simply distract herself from work.

 

“I miss you too.”

 

“I skipped my last lecture and took an earlier flight. When are you coming home?” she asked breathlessly.

 

Quentin smirked. Oh, so that's why she was calling.

 

“It's going to take another couple of hours, love.”

 

“But I've already been waiting an hour.” she said. “The girls are out tonight. Oliver and Tommy are throwing a party at the Queen's and then they're sleeping over at Larissa's. It's just the two of us.” she explained.

 

Between her words, he could hear the soft splashing of the water. Dinah was probably calling him from the bathtub. Feeling the too familiar stirring in his abdomen, he stiffened a groan. The image of his wife, waiting for him completely naked in their bathtub wasn't going to help him solve this case; plus it was already late and he should have been home at least half an hour ago.

 

“Give me fifteen minutes and I'm home.”

 

On the other line Dinah giggled excitedly, a sound Quentin hadn't heard in years, not since she had finally accepted one of his many proposals.

 

The moment he stepped into their bathroom, she was getting out of the bathtub, skin glittering with droplets of water and her wet curls falling down onto her shoulders. She hadn't even had the time to smile at him that his mouth was on hers in milliseconds. He could feel her smile against his lips and his response was to smile back, before deepening the kiss.

 

The rest of the night was spent between wandering hands, passionate kisses and whispered promises of never staying away from each other for more than two days.

 

* * *

 

She didn't lock the bathroom door. Not because she's doesn't expect him to walk in while she was under the shower or because she isn't bothered by the possibility that he might walk in to get something or use the toilet. Not locking the door was her way to give him a choice. It was quite bold on her part but so would be his choice to walk in. But why was she expecting him to join her when she had gone MIA for so long? What if he didn't want to fall back into what used to be _their thing_?

 

If Dinah had to true to herself, she so wanted him to walk into that bathroom right now and have his way with her like they used to.

 

She quietly undressed herself while the water warmed up. His bathrobe was jut few inches from her and her fingers twitched towards the item. She could feel his smell and it was so intoxicating, it was driving her mad. She longed for him, for the man who had made her life so rich and beautiful. The man who had given her two beautiful daughters and years of companionship. She longed for the man she had left five years before. She clutched at the back of the robe before pulling away and entering the shower.

 

Dinah immediately relaxed under the hot spray; the warm water felt great against her skin. Her natural curls were starting to spring back to life under the steaming water and with her hands she moved random locks of hair behind her ear. She tipped her hair back, letting the water fall down the valley of her breast and stomach.

 

It was an habit of hers to just stand still under the shower for a couple of minutes, let the brain re-run the day just lived and think about things that have gone wrong and those that had improved from the day before.

 

When minutes later she heard the glass door of the shower open, she didn't turn around, she didn't gasp, she didn't move. Only when his hand reached hers and tugged she turned around and locked her eyes with his. She bit on her lower lip and saw Quentin smile at her old habit. And then he kissed her, gently, as his hand cupped her face and stroked it lovingly. She felt the need to cry at his gesture, at the way he was touching her with such reverence and love. The man she had abandoned because of their grief was looking at her with such pure love in his eyes and it was hurting her so much.

 

When he broke the kiss, he noticed the tears in her eyes and shushed her softly, kissing the top of her head. She sniffled against his chest, her arms wrapping around his naked torso. After almost six years away from each other, they were still comfortable holding each other without a stitch of clothes on.

 

She stepped back, putting a little distance between them. And then it clicked.

 

Her mouth was harsh against his as they met in a passionate, knee weakening kiss. He had her pinned against the wall in seconds, mouth nipping at her lower lip before moving down her throat till his mouth reached one pert nipple. With a swirl of his tongue, Dinah arched her back, head hitting the cold glass behind her.

 

Her nails dig in his shoulders, leaving red scratches on his skin, marking him as if he was still hers. He groaned against her chest, biting softly at the side of her breast. She grind her hips against him, begging. She felt his lips curl into a smile against her skin as his mouth moved back to her lips.

 

She claimed his mouth once again. Her hands scratching the back of his neck just like she knew he liked. His hand moved down to grab her rear, before moving down her thigh and hitching it up. She gasped against his mouth when the tip of his shaft touched the swollen flesh of her labia. She bit on his lower lip as he entered her slowly, filling her inch after inch.

 

It was frantic, passionate and different from what they used to have years before. Five, almost six years apart had made their union full of frustration, desire, rage and utterly wild. He wasn't making love to her, nor did she want him to. He was fucking her hard under the shower, thrusting his hips as she did the same. An unknown rhythm, different from their the one in their life together.

 

Different, but not unwelcome.

 

She screamed her climax on top of her lungs and so did he, before burying his face in her wet curls and nuzzling her neck. They spent minutes catching their breaths while complete silence reigned over.

 

Quentin didn't really expect Dinah would later curl up into bed with him, both of them still warm from their shower and whisper to him that maybe, just maybe they could give it another go.

 


End file.
